


heaven is a bedroom

by technicallyproficient



Series: Another Life [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, mostly just sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyproficient/pseuds/technicallyproficient
Summary: Theirs is an old-school love affair, something more suitable for the cinema.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: Another Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785901
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	heaven is a bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour after having watched An Affair to Remember for the first time. All errors are mine, and probably from the glass of wine I had. Enjoy!

They don’t communicate by phone or email, an unspoken agreement between the two of them early on in their relationship. They're two detectives, after all, further down the line in their careers than they'd perhaps like to admit. They know better than to leave evidence behind.

Theirs is an old-school love affair, something more suitable for the cinema. In her more frazzled moments, driving down the motorway, this is exactly how Ellie pictures them. Hardy, a Cary Grant type. Far too tall, dark and handsome for his own good. And her, his leading lady, forever tucked into his side. They'd slow-dance on a boat and make bold declarations of love. They'd linger in doorways, kiss under the cover darkness. 

And somebody always cries at the end. 

**

Her and Alec don't see each other again until the Gillespie trial. The Crown Court had required testimony from both of them, much to her delight. She was less nervous about the evidence she'd have to give than she was about seeing him again. Ellie wondered, briefly, if he'd notice the changes in her. Things had progressed past misery at home, and her new resolve to find evidence against Joe had given her a sense of purpose, lightened her a bit. She'd let her hair grow out, too. Had basked in the presence of her two lovely boys. 

He'd saved her a seat at the trial, after she'd given her testimony. They'd barely looked at one another over the course of the last three days, but she'd known the seat was for her. She was always meant to fill in the empty spaces beside him. 

Things had gone over inexplicably well, given the difficulty of the case. The toll it had taken on them both. Ellie had felt Alec breathe out a sigh a relief at some point during the closing arguments, and then edged herself closer to him, her warm thigh pressed against his own. At inopportune moments she'd catch a whiff of his cologne and have to cross her legs, the scent triggering flashbacks to other moments, her wrists trapped beneath his hands. Him panting in her ear. 

At the end they'd get the verdict they wanted, guilt spread evenly between three people. He'd stop her on the way out to the carpark, pressing a note into her palm. 

**WAIT 20 MINUTES THEN COME OVER.**

It had felt familiar, clandestine and wrong. On her way to his house she'd felt heat trickling throughout her body, forcing her to stamp down on the accelerator every once in a while. Whatever the repercussions, she had been excited to see him again.

They'd fucked against the wall, just barely past the threshold of his entryway. "I like your long hair," he'd murmured, his fingers tangled in it. She'd smiled victoriously, then tightened her legs around him, urged him pick up the pace. Of course he had the noticed the changes. 

Afterwards, he'd walk her out to her car, his kiss goodbye long and lingering, his body trapping her own against the car. They didn't promise to see one another again, but Ellie knew that they would.

All throughout that week she'd sought out the bruises he'd left on her thighs, her fingers pressing down on them.

She'd loved the pain. It was a reminder. 

**

In the months since the trial they have, mostly, gotten better at enjoying their moments together. They don't plan anything, instead opting to send last minute notes to one another whenever the mood strikes, both of them fighting like hell to clear their schedule. Ellie loves to picture Hardy broaching the topic with Daisy, the way he must awkwardly bumble through a conversation about her plans for the night. Coyness has never been his strong suit. 

This afternoon Daisy has a study group after school, though, so Ellie bunks off of work early. During the drive to Sandbrook she finds herself humming along to the radio. 

She knocks at his door, one slow rap of her knuckles followed by three others in quick succession. Ellie had started doing this months ago, after things had become more regular between the two of them. She'd liked the idea of another secret. 

Hardy throws open the door unceremoniously, something approaching a smile on his face. "You don't have to keep doin' that obnoxious knock thing, you know. Not a lot of other visitors here."

Ellie smiles at him, leaning in to give him a quick peck. She'd known it would annoy him, and truthfully, that was half the fun. It's good to keep things playful. 

"Well, I should certainly hope not," she says, going to move past him. "Think I'll keep doing it though." 

Alec barks out a laugh. "Right, then." 

They sit across from one another at the table, each with a cup of tea, while they talk about their days. Ellie loves to watch him talk about Daisy, his expression animated when he recounts some conversation that they've had. She wants, desperately, to meet Daisy, to see the two of them together. But it can't happen yet, she knows. 

Though their time together is always limited, occasionally it is like this. Alec will ply her with cups of tea and food, or glasses of wine, and ask her about her life. He'll sit far away from her and flirt, bantering with her while she tells him countless stories about her wild, wild youth. It's nice, Ellie thinks, to let the moment stretch endlessly before them, to pretend as if they aren't quite sure how the night will go. 

The end result might always be the same, but half the fun is taking a different path. Letting him seduce her. 

After what feels like hours of conversation, Ellie lets him lead her to his bedroom. It's not quite as sparse as it had been the first time around, now that Daisy's decorating skills have been put to use, but it's still plain. Completely lacking in clutter. She's shocked at how safe she's come to feel here, amongst the beige sheets that smell like his body wash. 

He presses her into the bed while he's kissing her, the weight of his body trapping her beneath him. He's so tactile in moments like this, one hand stroking her cheekbone and the other roaming her body, perpetually stuck somewhere near her breasts. Ellie feels so seen when she's with him, whole in a way she's never really felt anywhere else. 

Alec makes a slow descent downward, licking and sucking at different parts of exposed skin, leaving red marks behind. He spends time near the tops of her breasts, then continues downward, pushing her shirt up to rest below her bra. Ellie hums contentedly, her fingers toying with his hair. 

For a while he is stuck at the space below her belly button, delighted by the softness of her skin. 

She loves him this way, loves how curious he is about her body, but his fixation is a bit crazy-making. Alec could spend hours studying her body, making marks on her skin. But after a few minutes of teasing, of feeling him harden beneath his trousers, she is always more frantic. 

"Hey," she mumbles, giving his hair a gentle tug. "Come up here." 

"In a minute," he replies, his answer muffled beneath her skin. He's tracing a line along the waistband of her jeans with his tongue, and god, she loves him. She's never loved him more. 

Ellie moves out from underneath him, leveraging her weight to roll them over so that they face one another. She reaches between them, palming his erection beneath his trousers, feeling him harden even more. 

"We don't exactly have a ton of time, you know," she says, sucking at the spot beneath his ear. 

Alec leans into her, rubbing himself against her palm. "I can be quick," he pants. 

She smiles into his neck, knowing that he'll feel it. "I know you can."

"Easy there," he mumbles, pinching her hip. "I'll not have you insulting my prowess before we've even started." 

She nibbles at the spot between his neck and shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. 

He peels her shirt off easily, then makes quick work of her bra. They each sit up to take their trousers off, laughing at the way their clothes look strewn about his otherwise tidy room. 

Alec crawls over her again, situating himself back into his previous spot, his mouth starting another slow descent downwards. She shivers at the feel of his beard, the light scratch on the sensitive parts of her thighs. He licks at the crease, situating her legs over his shoulders.

Ellie claws at the sheets while he licks and sucks at her, equal parts infuriated by and infatuated with him. He always takes his time at this, knowing how it drives her crazy. Whenever she starts to feel close, her hips moving in time with him, he'll slow down, easing himself away from her. She knows that his end goal is to make her beg, to get her so desperate that she'll actually say _please_. 

The more contrarian part of her never wants to give him that satisfaction, but occasionally it slips out, when she's so desperate to get off that it doesn't matter how it happens or how many times she's asked him for it. 

When she comes this time she has her heel pressed hard into his back, and she's _loud_. God, she's never been that loud before. 

He wipes at his mouth and then gives her a smug smile, situating himself beside her. "Told you I could be quick." 

She's still panting when she rolls her eyes at him. Her limbs feel like jelly. 

"Smug fucker," she laughs. 

He laughs with her, then kisses her, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. When he goes to move over her again, she pushes him back. "Sit up," she says, moving to sit up herself. 

Ellie smiles at the sight of him, his long limbs stretched out before her. 

“Are you happy to see me?” She asks, moving to straddle his lap. Ellie prefers it this way, to be able to look into his eyes after so many months spent trying to look away.

She can feel his hard cock between them, and her breath hitches slightly as he guides himself inside her. This, to her, is one of the most exciting parts: the anticipation before things really start, when she's still coherent enough to register how it all feels, how connected she is to him in moments like this. 

Hardy's hands situate themselves on her waist, steadying her before she can begin to move. 

He kisses her, long and slow, then pulls away. "You know I am," he mumbles into her neck. At her lack of response, he adds, "'m always happy to see you." 

She smiles, then starts to move over him, letting his hands on her waist set the pace. 

Ellie loves the closeness of this position, loves that she can kiss him and look into his eyes with relative ease. They take it slow, for the most part, only quickening their pace when his breathing starts to become heavy. She guides his hand between them, then gasps when he finds the right spot, rocking herself in time with his ministrations. 

She finishes before him, biting hard into his shoulder, knowing that it'll leave a mark. He comes shortly after, then falls onto his back, taking her with him.

They cling to these last few moments of intimacy, both trying not to look at the clock, knowing that their time together is short. Ellie's whole world seems to slow, lulled by the beating of his heart, before she remembers. 

"Hey," she mumbles, scratching lightly at his chest. "I'm always happy to see you, too." 


End file.
